An array-based loudspeaker has the ability to shape its output spatially into a variety of beam patterns in three-dimensional space. These beam patterns define different directivities for emitted sound (e.g., different directivity indexes). As each beam pattern used to drive the loudspeaker array changes, timbre changes with it. Timbre is the quality of a sound that distinguishes different types of sound production that otherwise match in sound loudness, pitch, and duration (e.g., the difference between voices and musical instruments). Inconsistent timbre results in variable and inconsistent sound perceived by a user/listener.